Perfect
by Cards
Summary: Pressure, all the time. If you pu to much pressure on coal it turns into a diamond. Songfic to Alanis Morristtes' "Perfect."


Hermione sat in the prefects common room. She was studying for a test that wouldn't take place for a few weeks. 

"Dear lord mudblood," Draco looked up at her he was studying the same exact material. "You are going to kill your self."

"Oh wouldn't you like that Malfoy."

Draco almost answered yes. But then he saw her eyes, there was the tell tale bluish hint that showed lack of sleep. "Actually my life would be boring. No one to compete against."

"Hmm." Hermione looked up. "Well you are better then me." 

"No one can make you feel inferior with out your consent." He retored.

"Well maybe your right."

__

Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love

  
"What?" Draco looked shocked "You are the smartest witch in Hogwarts and your ready to belive the crap I've been telling you for the past five years."

"Well I'm all books." She said simply. "Harry and Ron don't even have time for me this year. I've spent more time with you then them."

"So you judge your self on their idiocies?"

"Well Half of its true." She slumped up against the couch. "And I don't do half as well as My parents did." She admitted.

"What were they? Einstein's?" 

__

Don't forget to win first place  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face

  
"Well my mum already had collages begging for her by this time. And my dad had a successful internship all lined up. I guess I'm just not good enough. Don't you ever feel that way?"_   
_

Be a good boy  
Try a little harder

"Hell I'm told I'm not good enough, that a Mudblood beat me out in every subject. But I don't take it personally." Draco snapped. "Grow up, you don't always need daddy's good will."

"I think we all need to have out parents approval. Its just something we look for even if we don't want to." Hermione whispered. 

"I don't."

"The why are you sitting here, its three am, we've been sitting here since dinner. Every day for half a year."

"So."

"Not a very convincing argument." Draco sighed in defeat, Hermione smiled and walked over to the couch next to him. "We both want approval."

"Our parents."

"Not just them, you want your housemates."

"Not true."

"Then why is it that tomarrow you will refer to not talking to me but you'll know we have more in common then any other person we've talked to ever."

"Why do you care so much about what Potter thinks." Draco doged the question. "You put on that muggle make up, wear shorter skirts just to get him to notice you're a girl. And you let them copy your work."

"They need me."

__

  
You've got to measure up  
And make me prouder

"No they don't Granger, you need them." 

"I don't need anyone."

"You need them so that you don't feel like a loser." Danm him Hermione thought, Danm him for knowing me too well. 

"So." She started to cry.

"Granger no tears. Don't waste them." He put an arm around her. 

"You two Shut UP!" Cho Yelled.

"Come on." Draco picked her up and brought her into his room sitting her on his bed.

"I need to study." She whispered wiping the tears away. 

"Granger we both have more serious issues then that fucking Herbology test."

"Its an important test," She insisted.

"Neville has a better grade in that class then us." He snapped "But still its more important to talk then study."_  
_

How long before you screw it up  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up

Hermione looked around Draco's room there was a picture of him after a match he won. "I can't play any sports." She whispered picking up the picture. "My father never says anything but I know he wishes that I was a boy who played sports, he could have played football proffesionaly." Her fingers swept across Draco's triumphant face.

"He never comes to my games. Always something more important to do." _  
_

With everything I do for you  
The least you can do is keep quiet

"Don't you hate how they have those things. My parents never made it to anything, and I remember once they forgot to pick me up at the platform I was there for six hours." She put the picture back. "It was so embarrassing. I was sitting there and the conductor gave me tea but it wasn't the same. I was over joyed that they came with me to Diagon alley before, They've stopped that too." She shrugged. "Now Harry and Ron have abandoned me." She sat on his bed again.

"My dad replaces emotions with things. I got used to it. It seems strange that instead of "I love you" I was given a toy and then to see how the Weaslys care about each other. Made me hate Ron."

"I couldn't stand them." _  
_

"What?"

"The Weaslys, they hardly noticed me."

"Oh please, Ron was drooling over you during the Yule Ball."

"Ys, but Harry was there when ever I was. Heroics are so much more important then brains."

__

  
Be a good girl  
You've gotta try a little harder  


"Granger the world isn't all about comparison."

"Then why do you care?"

"Fine Granger say what ever you want."

"Your lucky, your supposed to be bad. Must be nice to be able to say what you feel about Harry and Ron with out it being a scandal."

"What do you mean?" Draco was caught off guard.

"If I said that I was mad at one of them it would be around the school like wild fire. Every underclassmen would hate me. I would have more Howlers then you would believe."

__

That simply wasn't good enough  
To make us proud  


"Your exaggerating." 

"No I'm not, remember that little shindig in fourth year with the stupid bug?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone hated me."

"I didn't hate more then normal."

"That's a relief."

__

  
I'll live through you  
I'll make you what I never was  


"Parents suck." Draco said watching Hermione as she walked around his room. "Everything they did wrong we have to make up for ten fold."

"Or we can't embarrass them." Hermione reminded them "Live forever in their shadows."

"You aren't perfect you know."

__

If you're the best, then maybe so am I  
Compared to him compared to her  
I'm doing this for your own damn good

"Neither are you." Hermione glared, the simple stament was making her tear up.

"But we're supposed to be." Draco said trying to ignore her tears.

"We can't be." Hermione sat down next to him on the bed. Draco looked at her scared, he gently touched her cheek his fingers moved around her face feeling her skin memorizing all the small scars. Memorials of fun in her youth. Hermione looked him in the eyes and lifted her hand feeling his flawless skin, she was looking for a hint of imperfection. 

"Maybe that can be enough," Draco said kissing her softly.

__

  
You'll make up for what I blew  
What's the problem...why are you crying  


Hermione was surprised but it felt vaguely right. She kissed back needing whatever it was Draco had to give her. He gently leaned her back on the bed, kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione gave him permission_. _

  
Be a good boy  
Push a little farther now  


The next morning Draco woke up to see Hermione sleeping soundly in his bed. "Wake up, we'll be late for class."

"We couldn't have that now could we?" Hermione said joking. She looked surprised that she had made a joke.

"Never."

"Today we won't acknowledge this happened will we?"

"Never" Draco repeated, knowing that night after long hours of studying the two would end up in his bed again.

__

That wasn't fast enough  
To make us happy

"It seems so wrong."

"It is." Draco summarized. "Your supposed to have a white wedding with Potter after he defeated Voldermort with horrible odds. Not sleep with his worst enemy and find you have more in common with evil then good."

"It right though." Hermione said.

__

We'll love you just the way you are  
If you're perfect 

"Its Perfect" Draco said kissing Hermione.

Disclaimer: I own NADA! J.K owns Draco and Hermione and Alanis Morrisette owns "Perfect" 

Author's notes: Strangly enough I started this long ago and have just continued with it randomly. I will update it and I like it!


End file.
